AllAmerican Girl
by itsallgleektome
Summary: Brucas/Keiren AU Oneshot songfic to All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood. First story Now, he’s wrapped around her finger. She’s the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, Wonderful, perfect All-American Girl


**A/N This is a brucas/keiren AU one-shot songfic to the song "All American Girl" by Carrie Underwood. It's my first story, so go easy on me! PLEEEEASE Review!! Pretty Please!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters. Those belong to Mark Schwann. I also don't own "All American Girl". That belongs to Carrie Underwood. However, I do own Ava and Noah. **

**All American Girl**

**By Lizzie (onetreehillgirl066)**

**Song by Carrie Underwood**

_Since the day they got married, he'd been praying_

_For a little baby boy. Someone he could take fishing,_

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy._

_He could already see him holding that trophy,_

_Taking his team to state._

"Keith Lee, do you take Karen Roe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Karen Roe, do you take Keith Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

As Keith and Karen danced their first dance, all Keith could think about was their future together.

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football_

_And be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him_

_Holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

**Keith's Daydream**

"Son, the secret to catching fish is the right bait."

"Go long, son"

"Dad, I made the team!"

"Way to go, son! I'm so proud of you!"

"Lee's taking the Tree Hill Raven to the state champion ship!" the announcer's voice boomed through the speakers.

**End of Keith's Daydream**

_But when the nurse came in_

_With a little pink blanket,_

_All those big dreams changed._

Keith smiled wide when the nurse came in with a little bundle in her arms. As soon as he noticed that the bundle was pink, his dreams totally changed.

"Keith, would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse asked.

"I-I have a daughter?"

"Yes. Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course!"

The nurse placed the little baby in his arms. "Hello, Brooke Penelope Lee." Keith cooed as he kissed the little baby on the head. Before, he had wanted a son so bad. But as soon as he saw his beautiful

daughter, he couldn't imagine life without her.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger._

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that _

_Sweet little beautiful wonderful,_

_Perfect All-American Girl._

**A/N TIM IS BACK ON OTH!!! I'M NOW OFFICIALLY FREAKING OUT!!!!**

"Daddy, can I get a puppy?!" a five year old Brooke asked her father.

"Well, I don't know." he hesitated.

"Pleeeeeeease!" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip. They both knew he could never resist that face.

"OK, I guess." He replied, breaking into a smile.

"YAY!!! Thank you daddy!! I love you sooo much!"

"I love you too, Brookie Cookie." He said, using his special nickname for her.

She jumped up and down excitedly. He beamed when she picked her new puppy up, and watched her giggle and laugh as the puppy licked her face. God, he loved her so much.

_Sixteen short years later,_

_She was for the senior basketball star._

_Before you knew it,_

_He was missing passes,_

_Skipping practice just to spend_

_More time with her._

A now sixteen year old Brooke giggled as her boyfriend of a year, Lucas Scott, picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carefully placed her on his bed as they began a heavy make out session. Only when they came up for air did she giggle more.

"I have to get to practice" he said disappointedly.

"Oh, Broody, do you have to go? Can't you skip, just this once?"

"Well, I don't know." He hesitated.

"Pleeeeease!" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip. They both knew he couldn't resist that face.

"OK, I guess." he replied, breaking into a smile.

"YAY!!! Thank you, Broody! I love you sooo much!"

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." he replied, breaking into a smile. She jumped up and down excitedly. He beamed as they started kissing again. God, he loved her so much.

_The coach said,_

"_Hey son, what's your problem?_

_Tell me, have you lost your mind?"_

"Lucas, I need to talk to you in my office for a sec." the basketball coach, Whitey Durham said to Lucas one day after practice.

"Sure coach."

"Son, I just don't get it. A year ago, you were MVP. Now you're skipping practice and missing passes. I need to know where your head's at."

"To be honest, coach, I think I know where my head's at, but I'm not so sure it's with basketball."

_Daddy said_

"_You'll lose your free ride to college._

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye."_

"Lucas, are you crazy?!" his father Dan yelled at him. "If you don't get your head in the damn game, you'll never get into Duke!"

"Maybe I don't want to go to Duke!" he yelled back.

"Don't be an idiot! That's your dream!" Dan barked.

"No, dad, that's your dream!" he barked back.

"This is all because of that girl, isn't it?! She has got to go!"

"_That girl _is Brooke Lee, and I happen to love her like crazy!" he defended his Pretty Girl.

"You're seventeen! You don't know what love is!" Dan yelled loudly.

"Maybe, you don't know what love is! Cause I know I do!"

With that, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door on the way out. He knew exactly were he needed to go.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger._

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful,_

_Wonderful, perfect, All-American Girl._

"Hey Broody, did you have another fight with Dan?" Brooke said sympathetically when she opened her door and found him standing there.

"Yeah, but everything's ok now that I'm with you." He said cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Awww, thank you Broody!" she said as they began to make out.

_And when they got married_

Keith glowed as he walked his daughter down the isle. Everyone agreed she looked beautiful. When they got to the end of the isle, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Brookie Cookie." He said as he gave her away to an awestruck Lucas, who was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. The ceremony was beautiful.

"Do you, Lucas Scott, take Brooke Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course I do." He said smiling.

"Do you, Brooke Lee, take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"You bet I do." She replied, matching his smile.

"You may now kiss the bride." They passionately kissed as everyone in the church cheered. As they walked down the isle, Keith blew Brooke a kiss, which she happily blew back.

_And decided to have one of their own,_

_She said,_

"_Be honest, tell me what you want."_

_And he said_

"_Honey, you outta know."_

Brooke and Lucas fell back on the couch in their brand new house and sighed. Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's growing belly and smiled when he felt their baby kick against his palm. They were now twenty-two, and had recently graduated from college. Brooke was seven months pregnant with their first child. It came as a surprise, and at first they were scared, but know they couldn't be happier.

"So, be honest, tell me if you want a boy or girl" Brooke questioned curiously.

"Honey, you outta know." He replied.

"_Sweet, little, beautiful…_

_One just like you._

_Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All-American…"_

"Please tell me?!" she whined.

"OK. Sweet, little, beautiful…one just like you." he said sweetly, kissing her on her nose. I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl."

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger._

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful,_

_Wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

"Come on Brooke, one more push!" the doctor coached.

"Ugh, OWWWWW!!!" she screamed.

"Come on Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I can't! It hurts too bad!!" she whined.

"Yes you can, Pretty Girl!' he cheered.

"OK, Brooke! Push!" the doctor instructed.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!"

"Is it out yet?!" she pleaded.

"Not yet!" the doctor replied.

"Almost there, Pretty Girl!" Lucas encouraged.

"Shut up! You're the one that got me into this! We are NEVER having sex again!" she yelled.

"Whatever you say, Pretty Girl." Lucas replied, pretending to agree.

"Come on Brooke, one more push!" the doctor guided.

"That's what you said last time!" she screamed.

"OK Brooke, push!" the doctor repeated.

"OWWWW! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she cursed as she crushed Lucas's hand.

"OK, it's out!" the doctor exclaimed. Brooke breathed a deep sigh of relief and dropped back onto the pillow.

"It's a girl!" the doctor told them as she lifted the tiny baby up for them to see.

"Oh, my God!" Brooke whispered in awe.

"We have a daughter, Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered gently as he kissed her on the top of her head. The doctors placed the tiny pink bundle in Brooke's arms.

"Hi, baby," Brooke whispered, "I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy." Lucas joined in softly.

"Luke, she's so beautiful." Brooke whispered with tears in her eyes, as she kissed the little girl softly on her head and played with her tiny fingers.

"She is." He agreed, "She looks just like you."

"I love you, Broody."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." "And I also love you, little Ava Rose Scott." he cooed, looking in amazement at the little baby. He decided right then and there, that Brooke had never looked more beautiful than at that moment, when she was laying in that hospital bed his-their-daughter, whom she had carried inside her for nine months.

"You wanna hold her, dad?" Brooke questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Of course." He said as she placed their daughter into his arms. That was definitely the most amazing feeling he'd ever had. He was astonished by how small she was. She was the perfect combination of Brooke and him. She had his icy blue eyes, and Brooke's dark brown hair and dimples and those beautiful lips(also from Brooke) that could form the perfect pout when she wanted something. "_Although, those lips might cause trouble when she's older." _he thought to himself. _Oh yeah, she is definitely not dating till she's thirty!_ Just the thought of someone taking his little girl from him made him cringe. From the moment he saw her, he was hooked and he couldn't imagine life without either of his girls. God, he loved them both so much.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger._

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful,_

_Wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

"Brooke, Ava, Noah, I'm home!" Lucas yelled as he came in the door.

"Daddy!!" Ava shouted as she ran into his arms and he picked her up and spun her around and tickled her.

"Daddy, stop!" she said laughing.

"I missed you this much!" she said after he stopped tickling her, stretching her little arms as far apart as she could.

"I missed you, too, Shorty!"

"I is not short! I is FIVE YEARS OWD!" she said proudly, holding up, or at least, attempting to hold up five fingers. She hadn't quite learned how to count yet.

"Really?!" Lucas replied 'excitedly'.

"UH-HU!!"

"So, where's your mommy?"

"In da kiten feedin Noah."

"You mean 'kitchen'?" Lucas asked.

'THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!!! KITEN!!!" she shouted dramatically.

Noah Aidan Scott was born two years ago.

"Come on Noah, please eat for mommy!" Brooke begged.

"NO!" Noah yelled. No was his first and favorite word. Ava's first and favorite word was and still is crap, because Lucas and Brooke weren't completely able to stop cussing when Ava was born.

Brooke found it hilarious when she first said it. Lucas was mad at fisrt, but got over it quickly when he realized that his baby girl had said her first word.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Lucas said, coming into the kitchen. "Hey there, Big Guy!" he said referring to Noah.

"Dada", Noah. babbled.

"Broody, you're home!" she cried, completely forgetting about feeding Noah. She ran into his arms and they passionately kissed.

"I missed you, Broody!"

"I missed you too, Pretty Girl." he said as they started kissing again. They were soon interrupted when Ava walked into the kitchen.

"EWWW!" she yelled. "Mommy and Daddy are making out!"

"How do you what making out is?" Lucas questioned. Ava pointed to Brooke, who shrugged her shoulders and feigned innocence.

"IOOOWWWW" Noah babbled, trying to imitate his big sister.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" he said as he ran out to the car. He came back in with his hands behind his back. "For Noah", he said as he placed a toy truck and Noah's high chair tray.

"Twuck!" Noah shouted.

"And for you", he whispered handing a velvet box to Brooke.

"Luke, it's beautiful!" she mused. Inside the box was a gold necklace with a princess cut diamond that was shaped like a heart, and two rubies (Ava and Noah's birthstone), one on each side of the diamond. He looked down when he felt something tugging at his pants leg. It was Ava. He knelt down to her height.

"What's up, Doc?"

"I is not Doc, I is Ava!" she shouted dramatically.

"Ok, what's up, Ava?"

"That's better! Nows, wheres is my pwesent?!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground and putting her hands on her hips. Brooke was trying hard to stifle her laughter.

"Ava, be nice!" Brooke scolded, still trying not to laugh.

"Ugh! I mean, Wheres is my pwesent, PLEASE and THANK YOU!!!!"

"Hmm" Lucas pretend to think. "I don't think I have anything for you!"

"What?!" she yelled. "Is you kidding me!? I go to pweschoow and slave over hot pictures ALL DAY, and this is what I get?!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Well, I don't know." He hesitated.

"Pleeeeease!" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip. They both knew he couldn't resist that face.

"OK, I guess I might have something. You'll have to check in the hallway." he replied, breaking into a smile.

"YAY!!! Thank you, Daddy! I love you sooo much!"

"I love you too, PGJ." he replied, using his special nickname for her. He broke into a smile. She jumped up and down excitedly. He beamed as she ran to the hall. God, he loved her so much.

"OMG! IT'S A HOT PINK HYPER SPEED RACER TRICYCLE!!! I'VE WANTED IT FOREVER!!!" she screamed as she ran and jumped up on to the bike.

Brooke and Lucas both beamed as they watch her try to ride her new bike in the hallway. Then they left her to her new bike and went back into the kitchen and wrapped their arms around each other.

"So Broody, what was all this for?" she questioned, smiling.

"Because I love my family." he answered proudly.

'AWWW! We love you too, Broody!"

"I love you so much, Brooke."

"I love you too, Broods."

"Oh, but we might need another birthstone for my necklace" she whispered in his ear.

"Why is that?" he asked confused.

"Because I'm pregnant again."

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger._

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful,_

_Wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

_All-American Girl_

* * *

**So, there ya go! Oh, and if you didn't already guess, PGJ stands for Pretty Girl Junior. PLEASE REVIEW, FRIENDS!!! BYE!**

**Lizzie(onetreehillgirl066)**


End file.
